


Post Apocalyptic Zombie Survival Fantasy

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends the evening at the movies and meets someone unexpectedly close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Apocalyptic Zombie Survival Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**. Title from and fic inspired by The Sprites 'George Romero.' Don't ask. Also, no zombies were harmed in the writing of this fic.

He smiled at her in the dark of the theater and she smiled back, eyes full of life as she turned away and popped more Raisenets in her mouth. He wasn't sure what had made him do it and looking back, he still doesn't know.

Later, when the movie was over and he was walking out, she caught his eye in the lobby as she was pulling long blonde hair out over the collar of her coat. She smiled and he put his hands in his pockets and unconsciously hunched his shoulders as she approached him. She stopped in front of him and smiled again and he found himself smiling back, amazed to not have to look down almost a foot, like with most girls he'd dated.

She stuck out an elegant hand, eyes still filled with that light as Sam shook it, his own palm sweaty against hers.

"Hi, I'm Jess," she said. "So I know it's totally depressing that I'm spending my birthday alone at a Romero film fest but why the hell is a good lookin' guy like you all alone?"

Sam blushed at her compliment then his mind caught up with her words.

"I-it's your birthday?" he asked, tone incredulous, totally forgetting any semblance of manners.

She nodded, laughing a little. "Yup. Same day every year, past twenty years. And you didn't answer my question."

He laughed a little, nervous, like he always was around girls who intrigued him on such a personal level. "Well, it's my brother's birthday, too, and he's a huge Romero fan so... " He waved his hands. "Couldn't be with him so I thought I'd celebrate this way and... well it's kind of a silly thing." She smiled, face open and she smelled a bit like vanilla. Sam felt something inside of him click as he felt himself start to relax with her. He cleared his throat and ventured to say, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing spending your birthday alone?"

She shrugged. "All my friends are working or are wussies and wouldn't come with me to see the movies. But I had to come because, a Romero film fest on my birthday? No better present. Although I am meeting a bunch of people for drinks later."

Sam nodded, shifted his feet a little as he felt himself relax even further, something about this girl putting him at ease, soothing him in a way he hadn't known he'd needed, in just mere moments of meeting her.

"I think my brother would like you," he said and watched as she laughed.

"Probably. He has to be an awesome guy if he has the same birthday as me. But listen... since he's not here and you're not with him, why don't you come out with me and celebrate both of our birthdays?" Sam smiled, nodding, and she took his arm, started to guide him out of the building.

"Good deal. Now, tell me your name so I know what to call you when I introduce you as my date at the bar," she said, smiling up at him as they walked down the street. Sam found himself smiling back, entranced.

"It's Sam. Sam Winchester. And your date? You don't have a, uh, boyfriend?" he asked, feeling his ears turn pink.

She laughed again, an open, friendly sound that Sam found himself wanting to hear over and over.

"Oh, smooth, Winchester. And no, I don't. Haven't really found a guy that intrigues me." She stopped in front of a bar, one Sam had passed numerous times since coming to Stanford. He could hear music and laughter and conversation spilling out into the damp January night, the neon lights reflecting on the wet sidewalk. Jess winked at him before pulling open the heavy door, glancing over her shoulder at Sam. "Until now."


End file.
